


Lilith's New Friends

by balthasar00



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F, Feet, Fetish, Macro/Micro, Romance, Size Difference, Socks, foot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirit Lilith is out for revenge against the girl that wronged her, but when her plan fails, her life is changed completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter can be considered a prologue, as the foot fetish action starts in the second one.

“Hi!” - Speech

'Shit!' - Thought

It was nearly three months, since Moka and her friends beat the fairy Lilith, who brought chaos to Yokai Academy with her mirror, that forced any monster into their monster forms, upon looking into it. Everything seemed to be fine at our favorite school for monsters, but as they say, nothing is as it seems.

“Finally! After all the time I had to spend locked up, because of that blasted vampire, I can take my revenge, at last.”

Lilith successfully escaped from her imprisonment, which the headmaster Mikogami forced upon her for her actions and already had her sights on what she wanted to do first, now that she was no longer locked away. She, with the help of her magic mirror, was going to get pay back from the person that was the reason for her previous dilemma. She didn't have a well thought out plan yet, but she supposed she could start with spreading chaos already, since she now knew what her most dangerous opponent was capable of.  
Lilith was flying above the school to look for her first target; and what better point to start with than the bubbly vampire herself. The tiny fairy currently had her green eyes locked on a certain mop of pink hair. Knowing a foe such as Moka, a strong vampire, was best eliminated while she was alone, she decided to follow the rosette around until an opportune moment presented itself.

To her luck classes were already over, so she didn't have to wait long to get her opportunity of having her adversary in a secluded spot. Our purple dress wearing green-head followed Moka to her dorm room, the arguably most private, therefore most secluded place for a person to be in and hid herself on the vampire's closet. After a while of watching her arch-enemy and nearly being bored to death, the rosette went into her bathroom, one of the advantages of needing a tub for her herb treated water.

'Now is my chance!' With that thought Lilith flew in front of the bathroom door, mirror at hand, waiting for the vampire to come out and look right into artifact, that was held eye high. 'The moment that accursed girl comes out, she'll be split in two, like last time and not knowing what's going on I can take my chance and beat her.' It wasn't the best plan and definitely not sound, but it was what could come up with on the fly and she was optimistic. Her plan seemed to work, as Moka stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her underwear and still a little wet, looked straight into the mirror and, like artifact spirit anticipated, split into two people; inner and outer Moka. What she didn't see coming was the silver haired beauty to analyze the situation as quickly as she did and was grabbed out of the air and having an angry red-eyed glare transfixed on her form.

“Wha...?! Let me go!” The person currently binding the little fairy didn't look like she cared to obey the command, as she shouted:“You again?! How did you manage to escape from the prison the headmaster locked you in and what plan do you have this time?”

“How I escaped is none of your concern and what I wanted to do was take revenge on you for putting me in that situation in the first place, though it seems that you managed to stop me again.” 

Lilith's eyes started to tear up as she murmured:”Why did I even bother? I will always be the weak, little midget that gets looked down upon and now I'm going to be locked away again.”

While the inner personality of our beloved vampire chose to ignore the pleas of her victim, Omote decided to speak her mind now.

“So you did all this, so you could proof yourself to be strong and get respect from others?”

“Yes! Everyone always either overlooked me or made fun of me for being so tiny and weak and I was never able to make any friends. I was alone for all my life, since as an artifact spirit I don't even have parents to fall back to.” Lilith confessed, in her emotional turmoil not caring who heard it. “I thought, if I was able to proof myself, that others would start to pay attention to me and respect me.” The little fairy was crying her eyes out by now and the last sentence came out as more of a sob than anything else.

“That's terrible! Belittling you for your size is really low.” Outer Moka stated

“Don't you get all emotional now, Omote! No matter her intentions, she put the whole school in danger and she even confessed wanting to take revenge on us. She has to punished” Ura Moka exclaimed, seemingly not caring, if Lilith's actions had a hidden motive of proving her worth to others.

“Well, of course what she did wasn't right and she probably needs to punished for her crimes as well, but I don't think she is a bad person. Lilith, what would you say to me becoming your friend?” Omote told her counterpart, before addressing Ura's current captive.

The mint-haired girl stifled her sobs, the moment she heard someone offering her, what she so desperately wanted for so long. “You really would be my friend, although I was so mean to you and your friends?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, also you wouldn't be the friend we made after they tried to kill us. Remember Ruby, the witch with those pig-tails, she is one of the people, who at first wanted to end our lives and now were great friends. I am sure the others are going to forgive you, too.” The pink-haired vampire said smiling.

“Do I even get a say in this matter?” Ura muttered, not really expecting an answer. Omote offered one nonetheless “If it's going to be something against Lilith, then no, you don't have a say. Just give her a chance, I bet you won't regret it.”

“Fine, I'll give it a try, but if you try anything funny, you're going to be a smear on the floor, understood?” Inner Moka told the green-eyed girl, while opening her hand placing her on her open palm.

Lilith nodded, a little fearful of the silver-head, but elated to finally have friends, at the same time. The tears, that were flowing down the fairy's face, formerly of sadness, were now showcasing her happiness and a mega-watt smile was etched to her face.


	2. A Confession Gone Wrong, Yet Still Right.

Just as Outer Moka predicted Lilith was welcomed into their little group with open arms, after she apologized for her actions. Even Kokoa was nice to her, probably because she got her “true” big sister back. As nobody beside Moka fell victim to the mirror's spell, the group was able to convince the headmaster to not cover the mirror up, thus enabling both Mokas to be free. After that they made the compromise to call the pink haired Moka Omote and the silver haired one Moka, because she was the original Moka, though Omote still called her Ura most of the time. Lilith also became a member of the newspaper club. Although she wasn't officially a student, because she didn't have a human form, everyone agreed that the the green-eyed fairy needed something to do and it had the side-effect of strengthening the bonds she had with her friends.

Even though Moka wouldn't outright admit it yet, after a few weeks of spending time with her, she started to accept and even like the girl. She could without a doubt say, Omote was right, she didn't regret having Lilith around, especially since she now owned her own body again and was able to live freely with her friends.

On the other end was Lilith herself, who was happier than she ever hoped to be. She wasn't imprisoned anymore, she had many great friends and she even knew love now. She would never have expected the person, that tormented her dreams in the past, to not only grow on her in a friendly way, but to steal her heart. The silver haired vampire was strong, beautiful and, if you got to know her, nice too. The mint haired spirit was deeply in love with Moka, she just didn't know how to tell her that, yet. At first she thought it was impossible to ever find love, but knowing her friends like her the way she was gave her hope, that Moka would somehow return her feelings.

It was after Moka and the rest finished their last class for the day, that she planned to confess her feelings. She didn't know what to say to her, but she hoped not being prepared would somehow result in something good, like last time. So right now Lilith was in the girls' changing room, since P.E. was Moka's last lesson and not wanting to be seen by anyone and told to leave she hid inside Moka's locker. Like the moment when she tried to ambush Moka weeks ago, she was caught off guard after closing the locker's door. A pungent smell invaded her nose and she was wondering what it could be, when she saw the socks, neatly placed inside the shoes of the vampire, that was target of her affections. Though she was surprised by the smell, what surprised her even more was, that she liked it.

'What is wrong with me? Those are Moka's socks and they reek of sweat, so why am I not disturbed by their smell, but entranced?'

Even though she couldn't understand why she liked the smell, she definitely wanted more of it. It was this desire that led her inside Moka's left shoe, cuddling with the sock placed inside. She was sniffing it like there was no tomorrow, relishing the vampire's sock's scent. She did not even remember when she started moaning.

'Ohh, this is great! I don't know why I like this smell so much, but I don't care anymore. God please let me be able to be at Moka's feet for the rest of my life, if it grants me this amount of pleasure!' While Lilith was thinking this, she progressively crawled deeper into the shoe, until she was face-first in that part of the sock, which normally covered Moka's toes. Finally there, she took a deep whiff of her love-interest's foot odor and wondered how it would taste, to have that aroma of sweaty feet on her tongue. She got all tingly just thinking about it. A bit hesitatingly at first, she licked the fabric and was promptly reveling in the deliciousness pleasing her taste-buds. 'It tastes even better than it smells?! I can only imagine how great Moka's actual feet would be.'

Our lovely fairy was so into outliving her newly found foot addiction, she didn't even notice the locker being opened. Moka already seeing something happening with her shoe/sock, decided to play it cool for now and look into it when everyone else was gone. With that thought in mind she patiently waited for her classmates to leave, so she could finally investigate what was wrong with her footwear. A few minutes later everybody was gone, except Moka, who by now was completely changed into her normal school attire, save for one sock and shoe. She gingerly took hold of her sock and slowly pulled it up, exposing a disheveled Lilith clinging onto the piece of cloth like a life-line, looking at Moka with wide eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Moka questioned, more confused than anything.

“I...I was...I don't know what to say.” The flustered spirit girl stuttered out.

“How about the truth, because I have no clue why you were in my shoe and what you wanted with my sock.” The proud vampire said in a no-nonsense tone.

“Well I kind of...” Lilith was bright red from embarrassment. This definitely wasn't how she wanted the girl she loved to see her.

“You kind of...what?” Moka was getting a impatient now, starting to lightly tap her socked foot.

What our silver haired beauty didn't notice however was, how her foot tapping caused the fresh stench from her workout to waft through the air, making her doll-sized friend weak in the knees from ecstasy. The tiny girl threw herself at the moving appendage screaming:”I was worshiping your sock, because I love its smell and taste and I need more of it!”

The Shinso vampire was perplexed by that exclamation, so much so that she didn't stop Lilith from burying her head in her sock, the sniffing noises audible without problem. The green-eyed foot-enthusiast was ready to start licking, when she heard her soon-to-be goddess talking.

“You have a foot fetish?” Strangely enough she wasn't disgusted, angry or even annoyed, only surprised, her question only asked to make sure she wasn't day-dreaming or hallucinating.

“Yes I have! I didn't know it myself, until I hid inside the locker and noticed the heavenly scent of your smelly sock. Please let me worship your feet, I only experienced my fetish for the last fifteen minutes or so, but I already can't get enough of your feet.”

“Uhm, well I don't know what to say to that, really. I never encountered someone with a foot fetish before so this is all new to me. I guess I could allow you to, to see what it feels like.” With that Lilith continued her work on Moka's socked foot, smelling, licking everywhere from the ball, over the sole and every toe and in-between, moaning all the while. The vampire in the room, was not perturbed by the display, instead rather enjoying both the feeling of having her foot pampered and seeing the girl so enthusiastically doing it. She even started moaning herself, from the pleasure the fairy's treatment gave her.

“I love you Moka Akashiya! I love you and your feet. At first I didn't know how to say it, but doing this and witnessing you enjoying it makes so happy, I just have to shout it out. I LOVE YOU!”

Moka was shocked to hear the girl proclaim her love for her, but thinking about it now, she may also have feelings for her. She didn't think much of it till now, but seeing Lilith so devoted to her made her heart melt. 'Do I really love her? Is this what I was feeling all the time, when I was with her? This is all so much at once, I can't think straight, though hearing her say that she loves me, makes me so happy somehow. Maybe this is what Omote means, when she's talking about Tsukune?'

“I...I feel so many things right now, I don't know what is up and down. I never really knew what true love was, romantic love at least. Because of that, I can't say I love you for sure, but I am more than willing to give this a chance.” Moka told the girl, that was the reason for her current emotional turmoil.

“You really mean that?! You're really giving me a chance? Great! You don't know how happy that makes me.” True to her word Lilith was the epitome of happiness right now, her smile could have brightened the darkest pits of hell and tears of joy were streaming down her face. First she was able to gain friends, great ones at that and now she got a girlfriend, all in less than two months! Elated by the news she attempted to hug Moka, but because of the difference in size only achieving to cuddle with her foot.

“You really like my feet, don't you Lilith?” Moka asked her newly acquired girlfriend, a small smile gracing her face. After seeing her nod, the silverette took her footwear off and gently pressed her feet around the artifact spirit, encircling her in, what Lilith would later dub, “Heaven of Footsy Delight”.

“Then you can do whatever you want with them, I don't mind.” Taking that as her signal, Lilith started her treatment and worshiped the feet of the goddess that was gracious enough to bestow this present upon her. She kissed every toe of both feet and licked between each of them, going as far as pushing her head between them to reach every single spot and massaged the soles with light pressing of her palms. While Moka was experiencing this foot pleasuring all-inclusive, she took one of her previously discarded socks and took a small whiff, wanting to see, or rather smell, what her little fairy liked about them so much. Taken aback by the onslaught the stench was to her nose at first, she gradually found it to be quite pleasant. Thinking about it, it probably was fate for her to like feet too, it was just another reason for them to be together. It was an interesting sight, Moka, the strong and proud vampire, sniffing her own sock, while having her feet cared for by a girl that was only marginally bigger than one. After about fifteen to twenty minutes Lilith was spent, simply laying limp in-between her lover's feet and being massaged by the rhythmic movements of Moka's toes, while said vampire herself had forsaken smelling her sock in favor of watching the green haired spirit sleepily enjoyed her footwork.

(Yawn)”That was awesome Moka. I am so happy everything turned out as it did, I love you.” Lilith yawned out tiredly.

“I'm glad as well, honey. I love you, too.” Moka whispered.

And with that Lilith fell asleep, smiling like a loon, because she finally heard what she wanted most from her goddess of a girlfriend. The Shinso vampire silently put her socks and shoes on and gently lifted the sleeping girl up, to take her to her dorm room. It was funny, she had tidied up one of her closet drawers for Lilith to sleep in, but considering what she learned today she just might use it again. After all it was originally for her socks, she only had to remember to put her worn socks in there and continue placing her fresh ones were she currently put them.


End file.
